beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer
|season = 1 |number = 2 |image = |code = BPC102 |premiere = November 6, 2014 |written = Natasha Allegri |directed = Larry Leichliter |video = |previous = Food |next = Beach |image gallery = yes |transcript = yes}}"Farmer" is the 2nd episode of the first season of Bee and PuppyCat. It is the continuation of the episode "Food". Overview Continuing where "Food" left off, in this episode Bee and PuppyCat get a temp job in Jelly Cube Planet to get some quick cash. They also discover the reason why no one wanted the job given to them. Synopsis The episode starts with Bee and PuppyCat falling to see Temp-Bot. Bee tells PuppyCat to not look underneath her skirt as the two of them fall. When they arrived at temp-Bot's location, she tells her the same thing. When Temp-Bot tries to ask Bee whether she washed her hands after she points out that they came from the bathroom she says that there is no time for explanations as they want to make some quick cash. Temp-Bot assigns them to a job on Jelly Cube Planet that, as she points out, has been declined by others before for unknown reasons. After a uniform assignment, in which Bee receives (among other things) a pair of pants with magical pockets that seem to be holding infinite random items, Bee and PuppyCat travel to the Jelly Cube Planet via Temp-Bot. Holding PuppyCat, Bee jumps over the edge of the planet to get to its other side. In the process she lets go of him and ends up falling on top of him, accidentally transporting her gum from her mouth into his. They meet the Farmer, a man whose head resembles a cherry. Bee quickly says that they are there to do the job and the Farmer explains that there is a sugar cherry on the other side of his planet which can help feed his animals. Without listening to any further explanation Bee takes off on her own to retrieve it, since PuppyCat is too slow to run. Back in Deckard's apartment , the siblings are still wrestling playfully. Cass stops to point out that Bee has been in the bathroom for a while, but Deckard shrugs it off. His sister then wonders why Bee still acts immature. Deckard dismisses this and points out that she has only been having a hard time finding a job that she enjoys. Cass talks about the acceptance letter Deckard received and explains that she knows about Deckard and Bee "liking" each other. She states that Bee would feel bad about finding out that she has been 'holding Deckard back'. On Jelly Cube Planet, Bee is digging through the cream around the aforementioned sugar cherry while PuppyCat and the Farmer talk. The Farmer explains that the cherry is the only source of nourishment for his animals. He also explains how the cherry is not something that Bee has to bring over to him, but instead a way of transport for fertilizer, which he reveals to be people; in this case, Bee. The screen cuts to her about to touch the cherry, but she stops when seeing a shadow. She turns and the shadow is revealed to be PuppyCat's, who is floating into her direction, using the gum she had accidentally given to him as a balloon. The gum bubble pops on the leaf of the huge cherry, causing PuppyCat to fall. Bee catches him and below them, inside the jelly, the silhouettes of bodies appear. He begins to reveal the truth to her and Bee, in her impatiently upset nature, wants her gum back and retrieves it from PuppyCat's mouth via her own, causing him to freeze-up in shock for a moment. She runs up to the cherry, calling it "stupid" repeatedly. She digs through her pockets, tossing several objects onto the ground untill she finds a small sharp shovel. She puts her foot against the cherry and small black arms begin to grab it and her. Bee cuts the cherry open using the shovel, killing it and freeing all the souls from Jelly-Cube Planet, and spits her gum into the cherry. She turns around and picks up PuppyCat, the cherry behind her beginning to flourish. Back with the Farmer the animals rejoice and eat their new food. Bee runs up to him from behind, PuppyCat on her hat, and punches him, yelling "You turn people into pet food?!". The Farmer is confused about how Bee and PuppyCat fertilized the planet without dying in the process. Bee explains her actions to the Farmer and presents the gum to him. PuppyCat then asks for their payment. The Farmer informs them that his planned payment had been "The sweet release of death and a permanent home for the soul", upsetting the two further. Bee shoves the gum into his mouth, pulling the steam and leaf off his head, claiming that she'll take it. As she and PuppyCat leave, she announces that if the Farmer did not have his animals she would murder him. They leave as he muses over the sweetness of the gum before getting devoured by his animals who also devour one another. Bee and PuppyCat get back to Deckard's apartment, where it seems to be nighttime. A prepared jelly is sitting on the table beside a sleeping Deckard. His acceptance letter is there, too. Bee shoves the stem and leaf into the food, which PuppyCat begins to eat. She notices the letter and several balled up papers, and decides that it's better for them to take off so she picks up PuppyCat and they leave. Back at her apartment, Bee gives PuppyCat an old, pastel-colored baby jacket as a replacement for the leather jacket she could not get him. He does not seem enthusiastic about it, but thanks Bee nonetheless. The both of them go to sleep on the couch. The episode ends with Bee having another dream in which a body of water is floating in front of and above her. Inside of it is PuppyCat. She reaches a hand inside and he nuzzles his cheek into it. Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat * The Farmer Supporting Characters * Deckard Wizard * Cass Wizard * Temp-Bot Songs * Space Beeps N' Boops * Uniform Assignment * JellyCube Slide * Farmer * Blue Hour (Reprise) * Farmer's Fertilizer * Gum Balloon * Free The Souls! * Farmer (Reprise) * Deckard Asleep * Cooking (Redux) * Bubble Dream (Reprise) Trivia * Temp-Bot mentions not having seen Bee and Puppycat in a while. This could be referencing the long awaited time it took for the first episode to come out. * The moon that PuppyCat filled with a bubble is a reference to Sailor Moon, which was an inspiration to Natasha Allegri for the show. Errors * When Puppycat was saying that the jacket Bee gave him had glitter in it, he appears to have two mouths. Category:Season 1 episodes